family reuion
by DarkVampireDragon
Summary: What if our favorite twilight family ( the swans) are not human .What if they have the power to make themselves look human n smell human ? What if Bella had a sister? Will she find her? What if Bella has more then one power ? (Bella has powers like Peter , Alice , Edward , Marcus and Aro.) What if Charlie looks into his families past and finds out something that no one expected ? W
1. Chapter 1

What if our favorite twilight family ( the swans) are not human .What if they have the power to make themselves look human n smell human ? What if Bella had a sister? Will she find her? What if Bella has more then one power ? (Bella has powers like Peter , Alice , Edward , Marcus and Aro.) What if Charlie looks into his families past and finds out something that no one expected ? What could he had found out ? All will be reviled in this story .


	2. Forks

Forks , Washington ten pm

( the swans house)

daddy

yes dear

I have this feeling that tomorrow at school im going to meet a family of other veggie vampires like us what do I do?

Well first off I want you to see if Mrs. Cope will let you show them around school then I want you to call me as soon as you can after that ill come get you from school.

Alright dad what are you doing?

Well im looking into our family history why you ask

just wandering dad may I look with you?

Sure baby girl

~ Charlie and Bella goes and looks at their family tree~ dad

yea daddy look here

daddy its grandpa Aro its ur father daddy

all be dam it sure nuff is baby girl lets see if we can find a number for him

hold on daddy

~ bella gets sucked into a vision~

_Aro Marcus and Caius are sitting in their throne room looking bored until a smaller vampire came running in all out of breath as Aro sees her he says dear child what is it calm down now what is going on that you had to run all the way here , Aro its your family your human family yes what about it well I was sitting outside like I normally do and when I got hit by a vison about two people that were looking into their family ties and the young girl said to her father " daddy look daddy look here_

_daddy its grandpa Aro its ur father daddy_

_all be dam it sure nuff is baby girl lest see if we can find a number for him" sir I think the last of you human family has been turn they been looking for you maybe you should contact them thank you Crystal~_

Bells what did you see

I saw grandpa daddy him and two others where in what looks like a big room with three large chairs and a smaller vampire that has a power simaller to mine she saw us looking up our family and saw us looking for grandpa im not sure if he will contact us or not

alright baby girl go and get ready for bed k you have school

yes sir love u daddy

love you to baby girl

~ bella walks up the stairs~

DAD! Yes

your phone is going off

thanks you dear

your welcome

~ _I see who it is calling dad its grandpa ~_

_daddy can I pick it up please?_

_Sure dear_

_~ bella runs to the phone and picks it up Hello_

_Hello dear hello grandpa im going to guess and say you are looking for my daddy Charlie you be correct my darling grandbaby he went for a hunt ah well I wanted to see if you and my son would like to come for a vist sometime soon hold on grandpa let em see if I can see when we would be able to bc I have to be at school for apperence and dad is the police chief here in town alright dear may I ask what are you gifts well I have the gift of mind reading the gift of seeing the past present the living and the dead I can also make myself seem human and smell human now daddy has all but the vison and he can shoot fire out of his hands wow baby girl well if you cant make it to use we will come and see you I belive I know another family that is in the area that will be around for a bit known as the cullens ah I have seen and heard of them . Grandpa yes dear im not sure if you know this but I am not ur only granddaughter who else sweetheart I had a sister named rosealie lithan hale swan she has been dead for awhie now but grandpa im not so sure shes completely dead I think she was turn like we have been well I can tell you dear that she has been around here I have seen her she lives with the cullens with her mate his name is Emmett they are in town thanks you grandpa yourwelcome dear now let me know when you guys can come out here I will bye grandpa ~_

Daddy

yes

Rosie is alive

what you mean

grandpa told me she lives with the cullens with her mate they are the family that is new in town

oh wow I have missed my other daughter so much I wander if shell know its us

I can try tomrrow and see if I can get her here

alright dear

goodnight daddy

night sweetheart


	3. School time

the next morning at 5 am

Bella wakes up and grabs her stuff for a long hot shower and heads to the bathroom ( bella has long brown hair with blond highlights with a tint of red shes 6'1 in human form she has baby blue eyes )

as I was in the shower with rosies favorite soap ( Cherryblossoms and lavander) I start to think about what am I to do and say to my sister I just cant go up to her and say hi to her I need her to see that it is me and that dad is here to I get out and dry off and curl my hair and today with it being warm but litely sunny I am wearing rosies favorite outfit that she bought me a red skin tight tanktop paired with a short black ruffled skirt with red and black heels and then I go and grab my ring that she bought me for the last time it is a heart shaped ring with both birth stones set in it and in the band it says ill always be with you my sister always in your heart I also grabbed my cross neckless and earrings and put on a light make up on and head down stairs

Goodmorning daddy

morning sweetheart dont you look beautiful

well thanks you daddy

your welcome dear

daddy grandpa wants us to come for a vist and if we cant make it to him he said he be coming here

alright ill see when we can alright well I got to go daddy ill call you later alright just font forget your drink

thanks dad

your welcome

~ bella grabs her car keys ( she has a light purple race car that has a big red rose on it) and drives to school~

As she pulls into the school into her parking spot she sees a ford jeep a silver volo and a red suv about 6 speaces down from me I get out of the car and I have all of the students looking at me and I raise my sunglasses and looks at the cullens and lifts them as I change my eyes back to gold to show I mean no harm and I laugh and walks off to the office.

Rosealie's pov :

well me and my mate and family all moved to a small town called forks , washington who names a town after soemthign you eat with I think its funny as I am in mine n emmetts room I go and get my old photo albums and flip threw them and starts to cry venom


	4. Cullens

Emmetts pov:

I take my dearling wifes stuff up to our new room up on the thrird floor and as I enter the room I see my wife sitting in the window with venom falling down her face and I place everthing down and go up to her and asks her what is wrong?

Em

yes dear whats wrong

you know how I said I didnt remember much bout my human family and life

yes

I lied hun and im sorry for it I know it was wrong of me to do it but I had to

babe its ok I understand but why are you crying

babe I was looking threw an old photo album of mine and found my twin sister and I in a photo and I am crying because I miss her and my father I know that they are now dead but I cant just turn them out like that they are after all my family beside you and the rest of this family

may I see a photo of your sister

sure

~ Rose points out a photo of her and her sister bella ( bella wearing her red tank top and black skirt and red n black heels)~

wow rose she does look a lot like you

thanks Em

babe how about we go and see if we can find anything on your family after school would that make you happy?

Aww hunny you dont have to do that but it would make me happy

then I say we do it since it means so much to you and youknow I would do just about anythign for you my darling wife

giggles now your starting to talk like Peter and Jasper

yea I guess I been around them to long but I like it

so do I I cant belive Alice told Jasper to hid his way of speaking

I know to me its just wrong

it is em

well lets head to school

alright you taking your jeep

yea I am

alright just be careful

I will

~ Rose and Em hug n kiss b4 leaving~

Alice's pov:

as I am in my room getting ready for school I get hit with a vison~ _Aro Caius and Marcus are deciding to make a trip out here to see us in about two weeks and then I see a light purple racing car with a rose on it show up in a parkign spot that says Bella's spot and as she gets out shes wearing a red tanktop with a black skirt and red and black heels and sunglasses she turns to us and lifts them and changes her eyes_~

I come out of the vison gasping

Ali what you see whats wrong darling

Jasper Aro Marcus and Caius are comign in two weeks to see us why I dont know and when we get to school and I hope everyone is hearing me DO NOT PARK IN THE SPOT THAT SAYS BELLA;S SPOT alright Alice what else dear Jasper she turnt to us and rasied her glasses and changed her eyes at us and started laughing at us

wow now we all know you cant change your eyes unless you have a power to do that

I know jasper I know I think she maybe a vampire by the looks of the color of her eyes

what were they

gold like us

alright lets head to school

come on Edward and Tanyna

coming!


End file.
